


Fratelli

by Big_Bro_Severo



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), The Demons of Zurest
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, M/M, Mid-life Crisis, Shit Gets Dark, Sibling Incest, dark themes, epecially if you look into it, lets make some wine, more like quarter life crisis, yep there it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Bro_Severo/pseuds/Big_Bro_Severo
Summary: It was all going so well.Matilda was a peaceful queen, and they settled in the city. He had moved in with Malfice, Beluuzvor, and Krenis, and then shortly after moved in with Adelmo a few blocks away. He should have been happy. His friends accepted him. His lover left his home for him. He had all the amenities he could ever ask for.But it only took one thing to set him back into relapse again.~ ~ ~aka the story of Severo's midlife crisis.
Relationships: Faustvero (TDZ), Sevelmo (TDZ)





	Fratelli

It was all going so well.

Matilda was a peaceful queen, and they settled in the city. He had moved in with Malfice, Beluuzvor, and Krenis, and then shortly after moved in with Adelmo a few blocks away. He should have been happy. His friends accepted him. His lover left his home for him. He had all the amenities he could ever ask for. 

But it only took one thing to set him back into relapse again.


End file.
